The Eleven Little Roosters
''The Eleven Little Roosters ''is an upcoming Rooster Teeth live-action comedy murder mystery TV Mini-web series created by Rooster Teeth. It is the successor to the Rooster Teeth series Ten Little Roosters. On December 1st 2016, a journal by Josh Flanagan revealed how the show will work this time around, along with the release dates. Work on the project was announced at RTX 2016.http://www.tubefilter.com/2016/07/04/rooster-teeth-million-dollars-but-little-roosters/ The main show will have a prologue called "Assassin Superstars 360" - set to premiere on roosterteeth.com for FIRST members on December 20th. The Eleven Little Roosters main show will premier on the Rooster Teeth website on January 16th 2017. This time around the game is to guess who will kill whom each week, as opposed to Ten Little Roosters' Weapon and Victim. It isn't just individuals this time, the 11 "Roosters" are spy agencies, which can have more than one representative, such as the 4-man "Sex von Schaukel Boyz" (A Sex Swing cover band played by James Willems, Bruce Greene, Lawrence Sonntag and Adam Kovic. Summary Welcome to the Rooster Corps -- a coalition of eleven spy agencies, allied in pursuit of world peace. But when one of the "little roosters" is duped into killing another, it's up to the survivors to root out an evil saboteur before they can acquire the ultimate super weapon -- and it's up to YOU to crack the case! The successor to Rooster Teeth's Ten Little Roosters, The Eleven Little Roosters pits international assassins against each other in an original, interactive spy comedy. Sit back and enjoy a thriller with twists and turns... OR get in on the action, with mind-bending puzzles hidden in every episode that'll force you to rethink how you watch a web series. Plot A few years after the events of Ten Little Roosters, Ryan Haywood (Ryan Haywood), the sole survivor of the world-renowned dinner party massacre in Austin, Texas is now a consultant for the Rooster Corps, an international alliance of eleven subsidiary organizations, dubbed "Roosters". At a paramilitary compound in Croatia, Agent Moose (Barbara Dunkelman), a Rooster Corps assassin representing the Canadian Assassins League (CAL) is tasked with assassinating Captain Gruber. She massacres the attacking soldiers and seemingly kills Gruber, but finds that she has accidentally shot Jack the Red (Jack Pattillo), the Norwegian Viking Coalition (NVC) representative in the Corps. Gavin the 3rd (Gavin Free), the representative for Military Intelligence: Section 6 (MI6) is stalling in quality of his assassinations in recent times. Annersby (Zach Anner) is convinced by Gavin to be fit for duty once again. At the Rooster Corps Headquarters in Washington D.C., The Big Cock (Matt Hullum), the "large Rooster" within the Corps announces Jack the Red's death and concludes that there is a mole within the agency, who had also forged the orders for Moose to be dispatched into Croatia. For Jack the Red's murder, The Big Cock demotes Moose as the CAL representative in favour of Agent Knuckle (Elyse Willems). The Colonel (Josh Flanagan) offers Moose a second chance in reinstate her to the Corps as the CAL representative if she finds Haywood and has him help in rooting the mole.Eleven Little Roosters - Episode 1: Spy Games Characters *Barbara Dunkelman as Agent Moose *Gavin Free as Gavin The 3rd *Matt Hullum as The Big Cock *Geoff Ramsey as Boomerang Geoff *Burnie Burns as Burnardo Burnadicci *Gus Sorola as So'rolla *Michael Jones as Operator Mikey *Bruce Greene as Brüce *Lawrence Sonntag as Lars *James Willems as Wilhelm *Adam Kovic as Koko *Elyse Willems as Agent Knuckle *Ashley Jenkins as Agent Jinx *Ryan Haywood as Ryan Haywood *Blaine Gibson as Agent Gibson *Griffon Ramsey as The Griffon *Adam Ellis as Comrade Hadam *Miles Luna as La Luna Loco *Mariel Salcedo as Madam Mariel *Josh Flanagan as The Colonel *Jack Pattillo as Jack The Red *Aaron Marquis as Marquee Marquis *Chris Demarais as Christoph Weiss *Zach Anner as Annersby Gallery ELR-Poster.jpg|A poster for The Eleven Little Roosters RoosterCorpsELR.png|Rooster Corps Insiginia AssassinSuperstarsELR.jpg|Assassin Superstars reveal ELRPromo.jpg|Eleven Little Roosters reveal Assassin Superstars Poster Reveal.jpg ELR Character Roster.jpg|The Full Eleven Little Roosters Character Roster Character Posters BarbaraELR.jpg|Barbara Dunkelman as Agent Moose GavinELR.jpg|Gavin Free as Gavin The 3rd GeoffELR.jpg|Geoff Ramsey as Boomerang Geoff AaronELR.jpg|Aaron Marquis as Marquee Marquis JackELR.jpg|Jack Pattillo as Jack The Red WilhelmELR.jpg|James Willems as Wilhelm BrüceELR.jpg|Bruce Greene as Brüce LarsELR.jpg|Lawrence Sonntag as Lars KokoELR.jpg|Adam Kovic as Koko RyanELR.jpg|Ryan Haywood as Ryan Haywood AdamELR.jpg|Adam Ellis as Comrade Hadam BurnieELR.jpg|Burnie Burns as Burnardo Burnadicci GusELR.jpg|Gus Sorola as So'rolla ChrisELR.jpg|Chris Demarais as Christoph Weiss AshleyELR.jpg|Ashley Jenkins as Agent Jinx ZachELR.jpg|Zach Anner as Annersby MilesELR.jpg|Miles Luna as La Luna Loco BlaineELR.jpg|Blaine Gibson as Agent Gibson MichaelELR.jpg|Michael Jones as Operator Mikey JoshELR.jpg|Josh Flanagan as The Colonel HullumELR.jpg|Matt Hullum as The Big Cock MarielELR.jpg|Mariel Salcedo as Madam Mariel ElyseELR.jpg|Elyse Willems as Agent Knuckle GriffonELR.jpg|Griffon Ramsey as The Griffon Trivia *Initially, Meg Turney was going to be in The Eleven Little Roosters, but in between the release date of the teaser trailer and production, she left Rooster Teeth. As a result, her character was replaced in favour of Ashley Jenkins' Agent Jinx. *Lindsay Jones is the only Rooster Teeth member who had a prominent role in Ten Little Roosters that doesn't make an appearance as of yet in The Eleven Little Roosters. Videos Trailers The Eleven Little Roosters Teaser Trailer – 4K Eleven Little Roosters Your Mission Starts Jan 16 Episodes Eleven Little Roosters - Episode 1 Spy Games References Category:Rooster Teeth Shows